The disclosure relates generally a valve to control the egress of air out of an inflated apparatus. The inflated apparatus can be an inflatable cushion or mattress.
Inflatable apparatus are known to the art and are provided in a plethora of configurations for a number of different uses. Inflatable air cell seat cushions are one type of an inflatable apparatus. Generally air cell seat cushions are used by individuals who must remain seated for extended periods of time, for example, a disabled individual who uses a wheelchair for locomotion. Larger air cell cushions, generally configured as mattresses, are used by non-ambulatory or bed ridden individuals. In any event, inflatable air cell cushions are employed to prevent pressure sores on the buttocks or at other bony prominences. These air cell cushions provide support, while distributing weight, generally uniformly through a multiplicity of interconnected air cells.
The typical air cell cushion includes a base and an array of interconnected, upstanding individual air cells, usually arranged in transverse and longitudinal rows. An air inflation tube is in fluid communication with one of the cells. The inflation tube includes a screw type valve. A representative embodiment of such an air cell is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,136, which is incorporated herein by reference.
For proper seating on the cushion, the cushion is placed on a relatively firm or hard support surface, such as a wheelchair seat or other type of seat or chair. The individual or caregiver (either one referred to as “the user”) opens the inflation valve and pumps air into the cushion until it is well inflated. The user then sits on the cushion and air is released through the valve until the user is optimally immersed in the air cell cushion. The valve then is closed. Proper immersion optimizes weight distribution and reduces pressure on the anatomy. Controlling the outflow of air from the cushion is important so the cushion does not deflate too rapidly. Rapid deflation can result in overshooting a proper immersion point requiring re-inflation and repetition of the deflation step.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to have an apparatus that controls the rate of outflow from an inflatable apparatus such as an air cell cushion such that the user can achieve optimum immersion in the cushion without overshooting the optimal level of immersion. Moreover, it would be advantageous to have such an apparatus that does not unduly impede inflation of the inflatable apparatus.